im still making a name
by grondavor
Summary: Characters from Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and others go on a huge adventure to rid the unverse of evil... or join it.
1. Prologue

The Crazy Story of Randomness

[I'm still trying to make a better name.

[This story might not immediately have the characters you want, but please keep reading.. Eventually this story will have characters from Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and some celebrities. So please read!

Prologue

It was a calm evening and Hermione Granger was sitting at a table in the Hogwarts mansion reading a book. She was very smart and probably cared about intelligence more than anything else in the universe.

Finally, after hours of straight reading she put down the book.

"Another one down!" she said to herself.

She felt hungry so she went into the kitchen to get a snack. She found Grondavor and Sundavar sitting at the table having yet another one of their completely pointless conversations.

"What are you two lunatics talking about now?" Hermione dared to ask.

"Well we were talking about llamas when Sundavar said that Alpaca were better than llamas. But I said no, llamas are better. So now were arguing over which is better." explained Grondavor.

"How ummmm interesting," commented Hermione.

Hermione went to the fridge and got out some yogurt. Then she went to her room to watch a little TV while she ate her yogurt. The news was on.

Hermione flipped through all of the channels and decided that there was nothing better to watch than the news. She thought she heard some thing behind her and turned to look, but there was nothing. She turned back to the TV.

On the news a reporter was talking.

"Yes the mysterious murderer is still on the loose, and the only lead we have is that the murderer always says hello to the victims by name before killing them. The voice appears to be female."

Hermione had a strange feeling at that moment. The feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen. When you know somebody is watching you.

Then came a horrible sound.

"Hello Hermione," said a female voice.

Chapter 1

Grondavor and Sundavar were still at the table talking, or should I say arguing.

"Llamas are better because they have two l's in the beginning!" stated Grondavor.

"Yes, but Alpaca is really one word that most people think is two!" argued Sundavar.

"I have a way of deciding which is better!" exclaimed Grondavor.

"How?" asked Sundavar.

"I think we should ask Hermione!" exclaimed Grondavor, obviously very happy with himself at coming up with the "brilliant" idea.

"You know what I think?" asked Sundavar.

"That llamas are better than Alpaca?" Grondavor suggested.

"No. I think that it's a great idea!" said Sundavar.

"Yay!" they celebrated in unison.

Both of them ran upstairs to find Hermione.

When they got to Hermione's bedroom, the found Hermione tied up in one corner with a woman standing over her. The woman looked to be in her 20's and had black hair.

"Hey Hermione! Are you showing her a magic trick?" asked Sundavar.

"We want to watch you escape from the rope too!" said Grondavor.

Hermione probably would have ranted about how they were the biggest idiots and losers in the world, but her mouth was taped shut.

The woman turned around to look at them.

"Well, it seems as if we have company," she said.

"What's a company?" asked Sundavar.

"I think it's a really big store," said Grondavor.

"You are the company!" yelled the woman.

"Ow. Don't you know how to use your inside voice?" asked Sundavar.

The woman standing over Hermione was getting very irritated now, and it seemed as if though she might explode. She easily did a front flip, and landed right in front of Grondavor and Sundavar.

"Ooooh! Gymnastics!" said Grondavor.

"That was cool! Do it again!" said Sundavar.

"No! I don't know who the heck you think you are but you are interrupting some very important business right now!" spat the woman half talking half screaming.

"What do you mean by who do you think you are?" asked Grondavor.

"It means if I think I'm you, I'll be you!" said Sundavar.

That had pushed the woman over the limit. She couldn't handle any more stupidity. For a second she thought she might catch it. With one swift move she easily knocked out both of them. She could finally concentrate.

That is when a loud shout came from downstairs.

"Hermione we're home!"

Chapter 2

Legolas, Elwen, and Celeborn walked into the Hogwarts mansion. All three of them were elves. They had been on vacation and had just gotten back.

"Hermione we're home!" called Celeborn.

They all went into the kitchen expecting to find Grondavor and Sundavar having a pointless conversation of some type but they didn't.

They all got a snack and sat down to talk.

After a few minutes they realized that Hermione had never responded to their call. All three went up to her bedroom.

When they got there, a woman they had never seen before attacked them.

She tackled Legolas and Elwen who were unprepared. Celeborn got out his bow and fired three flaming arrows at the girl. To his amazement the girl dodged the first two and caught the third one in front of her face.

All of this was very amusing to Vanessa Carlton who, incase you didn't guess, was the woman. She effortlessly had taken down two of the elves, dodged two arrows, and caught one. Now the fun part came. She threw the flaming arrow back at Celeborn with more speed and accuracy than a bow would have. The arrow hit him directly in the shoulder. The elf fell to his knees in pain dropping his bow.

Vannesa turned to Legolas and Elwen who had just gotten up off of the floor with their swords drawn. Legolas and Elwen had coordinated fighting styles, and in the past had been almost impossible to beat in combat. Legolas swung his sword in a downcut, while Elwen came in with a side cut. Vannesa did a back flip and avoided both attacks simultaneously. Although both elves were amazed that the girl had been able to avoid both of their attacks, Legolas had enough experience to know exactly where the girl would land. He threw his sword threw the air with such aim and timing that it landed in Vannesa's side.

Vannesa was stunned that she had been hit. She had been the best fighter ever in the universe. She felt some pain but it was dispelled by her anger she quickly created a fireball with her hands and jumped in the air towards the window behind Hermione's bed. As she was about to go through the window she hurled the fireball at Hermione and was gone.

Chapter 3

Legolas and Elwen rushed over to Hermione and untied her.

"Are you alright?" asked Elwen.

"I'm ok, except I think that fireball burned my arm badly," responded Hermione.

"Let's take a look then," said Legolas. He pulled up the sleeve on her shirt, which really wasn't necessary because he could've just looked through the burned hole, and looked at Hermione's arm. "Looks like a first degree burn," he stated. "But it will heal in time."

"Let's take a look at the others," suggested Elwen.

They went over to Grondavor and Sundavar who were lying on the floor unconscious.

"They look fine, they're just knocked out," said Legolas.

Then they went to Celeborn, who was starting to get up, but in a lot of pain.

"He has heavy blood loss, and what looks like a second degree burn. I think we should give him some pain killer." said Elwen.

"Alright," said Legolas.

After everybody was recovered and Hermione and Celeborn were alright, everybody was talking in the kitchen.

"Obviously this woman is extremely powerful and skilled in combat." said Legolas.

"She's the murderer," said Hermione.

"What murderer?" asked Legolas and Elwen.

"The one on the news. The one they can't find and is taking so many victims." Hermione told them.

"How do you know this?" asked Elwen.

"When she attacked me, I was watching the news."

"What does that have to do with things?" asked Legolas.

"It means that the murderer likes to learn things! Duh!" interrupted Grondavor.

"No." said Hermione. "The reporter said the only lead they had was that she says hello to her victims by name. She did that to me. She said hello Hermione."

"Interesting. If she is the murderer she will try to kill all of us so we can't tell the police. Be careful at all times. She could be anywhere." said Legolas in one long breath.

They heard the doorbell ring all got up. They went to the door and opened it. Nobody was there. A shiver went up the backs of each person in the group.

"Hello guys. Nice to see you again."

Chapter 4

The group turned around but saw nothing there.

"Did you guys hear somebody talking?" asked Hermione.

"Hey miss! If you're so glad to see us again, why can't we see you?" asked Sundavar stupidly.

"She doesn't want us to see her you idiot!" yelled Hermione.

"Yay, I love hide and seek!" exclaimed Grondavor.

"We're not playing hide and seek you morons! She wants to kill us!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, now extremely annoyed at the two of them.

Very good Hermione. Brava."

"Just show yourself you coward!" yelled Hermione.

Next to her Celeborn fell to the floor unconscious.

"No, I don't think I will."

Grondavor and Sundavar fell to the ground, also unconscious.

"What do you want from us?" asked Hermione.

"Ha! What do I want from you? Don't make me laugh Hermione. I might kill somebody."

Elwen fell to the floor.

"How are you doing this? How powerful are you?" asked Legolas.

"Powerful enough to do this." Legolas dropped unconscious.

At that moment an arrow flew through the open doorway just above Hermione's head. The arrow stopped suddenly in midair. In front of her, Hermione could see blood dripping on the ground from nowhere.

Two more arrows shot through the door and stopped in the same place. Then all three arrows fell to the ground, but stopped short by a few inches.

In moments an unconscious Vanessa lay before Hermione, with three arrows stuck in her.

Hermione inspected the body. One arrow was in her left shoulder, one in her stomach, and one in her right leg.

Behind her she heard footsteps. She turned around to see a man holding a bow inspecting her fallen comrades.

"All of them are unconscious, but no injuries," he said to Hermione.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"My name is Selvane. I'm a warrior, and I am extremely skilled in weaponry, especially the bow. I would love to join your group to defeat Vanessa." The man told Hermione.

"Thank you for helping me Selvane," said Hermione. "One question. Who is Vanessa?"

Selvane pointed to Vanessa's body on the ground. "That is Vanessa."

"Well Selvane we would love to have you but, it seems there isn't going to be any quest. We could just kill Vanessa now and get rid of her." said Hermione.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see I've been hunting down Vanessa for almost a year now. She is very powerful, the most powerful person that I have seen in my life. It would take an amazing force to kill her for good."

Then Vanessa body started to shimmer, and then disappeared.

[Don't worry there's more coming!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grondavor and Sundavar were still at the table talking, or should I say arguing.

"Llamas are better because they have two l's in the beginning!" stated Grondavor.

"Yes, but Alpaca is really one word that most people think is two!" argued Sundavar.

"I have a way of deciding which is better!" exclaimed Grondavor.

"How?" asked Sundavar.

"I think we should ask Hermione!" exclaimed Grondavor, obviously very happy with himself at coming up with the "brilliant" idea.

"You know what I think?" asked Sundavar.

"That llamas are better than Alpaca?" Grondavor suggested.

"No. I think that it's a great idea!" said Sundavar.

"Yay!" they celebrated in unison.

Both of them ran upstairs to find Hermione.

When they got to Hermione's bedroom, the found Hermione tied up in one corner with a woman standing over her. The woman looked to be in her 20's and had black hair.

"Hey Hermione! Are you showing her a magic trick?" asked Sundavar.

"We want to watch you escape from the rope too!" said Grondavor.

Hermione probably would have ranted about how they were the biggest idiots and losers in the world, but her mouth was taped shut.

The woman turned around to look at them.

"Well, it seems as if we have company," she said.

"What's a company?" asked Sundavar.

"I think it's a really big store," said Grondavor.

"You are the company!" yelled the woman.

"Ow. Don't you know how to use your inside voice?" asked Sundavar.

The woman standing over Hermione was getting very irritated now, and it seemed as if though she might explode. She easily did a front flip, and landed right in front of Grondavor and Sundavar.

"Ooooh! Gymnastics!" said Grondavor.

"That was cool! Do it again!" said Sundavar.

"No! I don't know who the heck you think you are but you are interrupting some very important business right now!" spat the woman half talking half screaming.

"What do you mean by who do you think you are?" asked Grondavor.

"It means if I think I'm you, I'll be you!" said Sundavar.

That had pushed the woman over the limit. She couldn't handle any more stupidity. For a second she thought she might catch it. With one swift move she easily knocked out both of them. She could finally concentrate.

That is when a loud shout came from downstairs.

"Hermione we're home!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Legolas, Elwen, and Celeborn walked into the Hogwarts mansion. All three of them were elves. They had been on vacation and had just gotten back.

"Hermione we're home!" called Celeborn.

They all went into the kitchen expecting to find Grondavor and Sundavar having a pointless conversation of some type but they didn't.

They all got a snack and sat down to talk.

After a few minutes they realized that Hermione had never responded to their call. All three went up to her bedroom.

When they got there, a woman they had never seen before attacked them.

She tackled Legolas and Elwen who were unprepared. Celeborn got out his bow and fired three flaming arrows at the girl. To his amazement the girl dodged the first two and caught the third one in front of her face.

All of this was very amusing to Vanessa Carlton who, incase you didn't guess, was the woman. She effortlessly had taken down two of the elves, dodged two arrows, and caught one. Now the fun part came. She threw the flaming arrow back at Celeborn with more speed and accuracy than a bow would have. The arrow hit him directly in the shoulder. The elf fell to his knees in pain dropping his bow.

Vannesa turned to Legolas and Elwen who had just gotten up off of the floor with their swords drawn. Legolas and Elwen had coordinated fighting styles, and in the past had been almost impossible to beat in combat. Legolas swung his sword in a downcut, while Elwen came in with a side cut. Vannesa did a back flip and avoided both attacks simultaneously. Although both elves were amazed that the girl had been able to avoid both of their attacks, Legolas had enough experience to know exactly where the girl would land. He threw his sword threw the air with such aim and timing that it landed in Vannesa's side.

Vannesa was stunned that she had been hit. She had been the best fighter ever in the universe. She felt some pain but it was dispelled by her anger she quickly created a fireball with her hands and jumped in the air towards the window behind Hermione's bed. As she was about to go through the window she hurled the fireball at Hermione and was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Legolas and Elwen rushed over to Hermione and untied her.

"Are you alright?" asked Elwen.

"I'm ok, except I think that fireball burned my arm badly," responded Hermione.

"Let's take a look then," said Legolas. He pulled up the sleeve on her shirt, which really wasn't necessary because he could've just looked through the burned hole, and looked at Hermione's arm. "Looks like a first degree burn," he stated. "But it will heal in time."

"Let's take a look at the others," suggested Elwen.

They went over to Grondavor and Sundavar who were lying on the floor unconscious.

"They look fine, they're just knocked out," said Legolas.

Then they went to Celeborn, who was starting to get up, but in a lot of pain.

"He has heavy blood loss, and what looks like a second degree burn. I think we should give him some pain killer." said Elwen.

"Alright," said Legolas.

After everybody was recovered and Hermione and Celeborn were alright, everybody was talking in the kitchen.

"Obviously this woman is extremely powerful and skilled in combat." said Legolas.

"She's the murderer," said Hermione.

"What murderer?" asked Legolas and Elwen.

"The one on the news. The one they can't find and is taking so many victims." Hermione told them.

"How do you know this?" asked Elwen.

"When she attacked me, I was watching the news."

"What does that have to do with things?" asked Legolas.

"It means that the murderer likes to learn things! Duh!" interrupted Grondavor.

"No." said Hermione. "The reporter said the only lead they had was that she says hello to her victims by name. She did that to me. She said hello Hermione."

"Interesting. If she is the murderer she will try to kill all of us so we can't tell the police. Be careful at all times. She could be anywhere." said Legolas in one long breath.

They heard the doorbell ring all got up. They went to the door and opened it. Nobody was there. A shiver went up the backs of each person in the group.

"Hello guys. Nice to see you again."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group turned around but saw nothing there.

"Did you guys hear somebody talking?" asked Hermione.

"Hey miss! If you're so glad to see us again, why can't we see you?" asked Sundavar stupidly.

"She doesn't want us to see her you idiot!" yelled Hermione.

"Yay, I love hide and seek!" exclaimed Grondavor.

"We're not playing hide and seek you morons! She wants to kill us!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, now extremely annoyed at the two of them.

Very good Hermione. Brava."

"Just show yourself you coward!" yelled Hermione.

Next to her Celeborn fell to the floor unconscious.

"No, I don't think I will."

Grondavor and Sundavar fell to the ground, also unconscious.

"What do you want from us?" asked Hermione.

"Ha! What do I want from you? Don't make me laugh Hermione. I might kill somebody."

Elwen fell to the floor.

"How are you doing this? How powerful are you?" asked Legolas.

"Powerful enough to do this." Legolas dropped unconscious.

At that moment an arrow flew through the open doorway just above Hermione's head. The arrow stopped suddenly in midair. In front of her, Hermione could see blood dripping on the ground from nowhere.

Two more arrows shot through the door and stopped in the same place. Then all three arrows fell to the ground, but stopped short by a few inches.

In moments an unconscious Vanessa lay before Hermione, with three arrows stuck in her.

Hermione inspected the body. One arrow was in her left shoulder, one in her stomach, and one in her right leg.

Behind her she heard footsteps. She turned around to see a man holding a bow inspecting her fallen comrades.

"All of them are unconscious, but no injuries," he said to Hermione.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"My name is Selvane. I'm a warrior, and I am extremely skilled in weaponry, especially the bow. I would love to join your group to defeat Vanessa." The man told Hermione.

"Thank you for helping me Selvane," said Hermione. "One question. Who is Vanessa?"

Selvane pointed to Vanessa's body on the ground. "That is Vanessa."

"Well Selvane we would love to have you but, it seems there isn't going to be any quest. We could just kill Vanessa now and get rid of her." said Hermione.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see I've been hunting down Vanessa for almost a year now. She is very powerful, the most powerful person that I have seen in my life. It would take an amazing force to kill her for good."

Then Vanessa body started to shimmer, and then disappeared.

[Don't worry there's more coming!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione and Selvane started to wake the others. When everybody was awake Hermione made the announcement.

"Everybody, this is Selvane. He is going to join our group. He saved us from Vanessa, who is the woman who has been attacking us. We are going to go on a quest to destroy her once and for all."

The others were speechless.

"So you're saying that this stranger is just going to join us and start telling us what to do?" argued Legolas.

"Hey! I'm not just a stranger! I saved all of your butts back there! She would have killed you! She would have killed you all!" screamed Selvane at Legolas.

"Oh, well _Sorry!_ Mr. Pushy." murmured Legolas.

"Any more questions?" asked Selvane sarcastically.

"Ooh, ooh! I have one!" said Grondavor jumping up and down. "Which is better? A llama or an Alpaca?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Selvane.

"Just answer the question!" said Sundavar.

"I don't know. A llama." answered Selvane unsure.

"Ha! In your face!" gloated Grondavor to Sundavar.

"Hey that's only one vote!" countered Sundavar.

"Any more _good_ questions?" asked Selvane.

"Are you saying that my question wasn't good?" Grondavor complained. "You want a good question? I'll give you a good question! If a tree falls in the forest and nobody is there to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Again what does that have to do with anything that's going on here?" asked Selvane.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" yelled Sundavar.

"Uuuh, yes," answered Selvane again unsure.

"If no one has any more questions than we can begin tracking down Vanessa as soon as possible." said Selvane.

Nobody said anything, so Selvane started to explain what had been going on lately

"Vanessa Carlton is an extremely powerful warrior. She has somehow become one of the most powerful warriors ever known to the universe, without our knowledge of even being trained. She used to be quite nice, until her life started going bad. She had horrible things happen to her, and soon she became very evil. We don't know the whole story. All we know is that she is an extremely powerful evil warrior who is on the loose and causing havoc. I have been trying to get her for almost a year now, but she is going to be very hard to bring down for good."

The group was silent, as everybody was taking in what they had just heard.

"Well, now that you know who I am, I think we can have a better fight this time, don't you?"

[Don't worry more is coming.


End file.
